NASCAR Racer
by lyndsielopez14
Summary: Probably just like 'Cowboys Like To Party'. Just not football this time. Paul's A NASCAR driver and Steph and her brother Shane aren't overly fans of him, until Steph meets him.
1. Paul Levesque

Stephanie walked around in search of her brother Shane. They'd come to the NASCAR races together in hopes of having fun, instead they got sunburnt and now lost. She walked past a large group of people at a popular driver's hauler and almost got hit with a racecar.

The driver got out through the window and pulled his helmet off, letting long, curly blonde locks fall down past his shoulders and making it almost appear to be a girl, until Stephanie saw his face, "hey, oops, I almost hit you with my car." He giggled flirtatiously, "hi." He cautiously glanced around.

"Yeah. You did." She rolled her eyes and looked away, although she was finding herself attracted to his looks, especially his smile, "what's your name again?" She smiled back.

He arrogantly pointed to his hauler truck and smirked, "I'm Paul Levesque. Like it says there." He came closer to the security tape around his garage area, "you want to um, come in my trailer?"

"No, no, I'm totally fine. I need to find my brother, he's not answering his phone." She ignored his stare, "do you have water?"

He nodded, "yep, and the trailer's air conditioned. It's probably really nice in there about now." He unzipped the front of his suit, revealing a gray wifebeater soaked in sweat, "come on."

"Um, okay, sure." She smiled as he opened the tape for her inconspicuously and then the door of his giant neon orange and green hauler. The blast of cold air hit her, making her sigh, "wow, it's really nice in here."

"You can sit down." He motioned to the couch, "hold on, let me get this off." He unzipped the rest of the suit and slid it onto the floor. He walked to the fridge in jeans and the tank top and grabbed two bottles of water, "here, I can see you're thirsty. Doesn't that sunburn hurt? I have some stuff I could put on you."

She nervously backed away, "no, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt right now." She glanced around at the nicely decorated truck. She sat on the couch and looked at the table in front of her, "you have like, a giant iPod. Can I, like, look at it?"

"Sure." Paul sat beside her and handed her a water, "I have more than one, you could have that one, if you want it." He opened his water and chugged it until every last drop of it was gone. He took the iPod from her, picked up a Sharpie marker, signed the back of the iPod and handed it back to her, "there you go, keep it."

She smiled down at the signature, "wow. That's cool!" She gasped as he took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger, "what are you doing?"

"Let me put some sunburn stuff on you." He went back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blue gel, "here." He sat back down and poured some into his hand, "it might be a little cold though." He gently wiped some down her shoulders, making her giggle.

"It feels great." She exhaled, "you could probably use some more." She whimpered, "it feels really good." He took the bottle of water from her hand and placed in on the table, along with the iPod.

"You know what else would feel great?" His fingers pushed the strap of her top down over she shoulder and he brought his lips down to her neck, "how about that?" She nodded and he kept on. He reached to her waist and beneath her shirt, roaming up to take it off, "you tell me if you want me to stop."

"No. Don't stop." She guided him to her bra clasp, "take it off." She moaned every time his fingers touched her, and giggled when he pressed his lips and slight stubble to her neck again.

The thrill was over an hour later, then he started to get dressed, that's when Steph saw it and gasped. It was a gold band right there on his ring ringer, "you're married?" She screamed, racing to clothe herself.

"Oh, this? Well yeah, but, it's pretty much a very open, I mean, very open marriage." He slipped the ring off and tossed it behind him, "I'm not married now." He leaned down beside her, "so, what was your name again?" He smiled, his brown eyes, blonde hair and pearl white teeth making her heart melt.

"Stephanie." She murmured under her breath. She pulled her top back over her head before he took her hand in his, "what happens now?" She felt somewhat used, but since he was holding her hand, it was different.

He squeezed her hand, "well, would you like to come to this little interview autograph signing thing with me? I could use the company there, and possibly later on tonight." He pointed to her shirt, "would you want to wear that on camera?"

She gasped, "camera? I don't like that idea." She shook her head, "I don't do well in front of people like that." She bit her lip, "I need another shirt."

"I can get you another shirt. Come with me, it'll be fun. I don't like cameras either, trust me on that one." He stood up and went to the small counter beside the sink. He picked up a radio, hit a button, and glanced back at her, "what size shirt do you wear?"

"Large." She smiled, she wasn't really a big fan of Paul, she liked John Cena a lot better, but she was this close to someone famous, and Paul was a lot cuter than John, "do you do this to a lot of women you meet? Or am I just special?"

Paul sincerely smiled at her, once again, showing his shiny white teeth, "you're special." He looked away and hit the button on the side of the radio again, "hey, Rick, I need you or one of the boys to get a shirt for me. I need any woman's shirt in a large." He put the radio back down as someone started to talk back to him, "what color would you wear, neon green, neon orange, or black? Or I guess white."

"Surprise me." She smiled, "I don't care. I'll wear any of those colors." She slouched back on the cool leather couch.

"Rick, just pick one. Whichever one you like best. I don't care." He tossed the radio onto the counter, "so Stephanie. Are you from around here?" Obviously he was trying to make some kind of conversation.

"Well kinda. My dad moves a lot. Basically, I'm from everywhere." She blushed as he sat next to her again, "can I ask why I'm so special?"

"You aren't like all over me playing 20 questions and stuff. You aren't annoying. You aren't trying to be all controlling and stuff. I like you." He kissed her cheek, "I think I'm making you nervous though. I can lay off if you want."

"It's fine." She looked up as the door opened and a guy with the number 73 on his shirt walked in with a neon green shirt.

"Paul, I was starting to think this shirt was for you." He joked, "but I figured that one out now. Here you go miss." He handed the shirt to Steph and smiled, "so Paul, you have that signing thing in like fifteen minutes."

"Yeah. I know, Miss Stephanie here, is gonna come with me." He smiled at her, "you want us to meet you down there? We're gonna leave right after she changes her shirt."

"Okay. I'll meet you down there." Rick turned to the door and opened it, "hey, um, are you gonna take the golf cart or the Mustang?"

"Mustang." Paul nodded as Rick shut the door behind him. Stephanie changed her shirt and he started to lace up his tennis shoes, "you, sweetheart, get to go for a little ride in my Mustang." He smiled and grabbed his keys.

"Ooh. Yay." She smiled and clung to his arm as he locked his trailer and got in his car. His Mustang was neon orange and on the back it said 'Paul Levesque Edition' in chrome cursive lettering next to a small green number 73, "wow, it's nice." She sat beside him with her hands together.

"Yeah. I got it for nothing." He slowly backed out from under the black canopy and carefully drove around people.


	2. Missing A Family

After the autograph signing, Stephanie and Paul were making their way back to the orange Mustang when Shane called out for his sister, "Stephanie, wow, I found you. You're hanging out with Paul Levesque. Holy fuck. How'd you two meet?"

Paul turned the key in the ignition, chuckling, "how did we meet Steph? Let's see, I almost hit her with my car when I was taking it in, and then, she wanted some water, and we went in my hauler," he paused, "and what we did in there is confidential." He nodded, "who are you?"

"Paul, this is Shane, he's my brother. We came here together and we kinda got separated, and I was looking for him when I met you." Stephanie turned around in the passenger seat of the convertible car, "can Shane hang out with us?"

"Oh yeah. Sure, that's not a problem. Shane-O, get in the backseat." He waited as Shane ran around to Stephanie's side and jumped in the back, "I have an idea. Who wants to go have a little fun?" He slowly started to drive around people as he picked up his walkie-talkie, "hey Ricky, what's up? Hey, is the track cleared? I want to open up the Mustang out there."

It was quiet for about five minutes as Paul circled around, "oh, okay Paul. The track's cleared of people, yeah. But Zippy said Tony's out there with his Corvette. Can you guys be out there together?" Rick came back on the radio, "he says that he'll get off if you want him to."

"No, tell him it's fine. I just was to show some friends a little something. He can be out there. We'll be careful out there together. Where's he at right now?" Paul drove up to the gate to the opening of the track, "tell me when he's passing pit row." He stopped before he turned onto the track, "hey guys, um, if I were you, I'd buckle your seatbelts. I have that small tendency to get a little crazy." He smiled at Stephanie, "don't worry honey, it's not like anything bad will happen. I promise." He turned to Shane, "okay, we all have our belts on, good. Now where's Tony at?" He looked around as the sound of a car came closer and got louder.

A yellow Corvette sped towards them and slowed beside them, "hey Paul, so, Zippy was telling me that you were gonna be out here." Tony Stewart nodded towards Stephanie and Shane, "oh, you're taking some friends out here, be careful." He smiled, "Paul's psycho."

"Yeah. Babe, that's Tony, don't listen to him. I'm not psycho." He slightly let off the brake, let me go a couple laps and then I'll race ya." Paul quickly pushed the gas down to the floor. Wind flew through Stephanie's long brown hair as well as through his blonde ponytail. They went a few laps before meeting with Tony again for their duel, "alright. We won't get overly crazy this time."

"Mr. Paul, sir, I think I'm gonna be sick." Shane tapped on Stephanie's shoulder and motioned to Paul behind his back, shaking his head, "I can't do this."

"Baby, baby, Paul, stop the car, Shane's gonna throw up." She tugged on his arm, "honey, pull off the track!" She yelled, Paul slammed on the brakes to a stop, "Shane get out and puke, get!"

Tony turned around and parked beside the Mustang, he got out and stood with Stephanie and Paul, "poor guy, just couldn't handle it." He crossed his arms and began to shake his head. Shane was standing at the edge of the track puking his guts out, "oh, hi Miss, I'm Tony, Tony Stewart, Paul's teammate, how rude of me not to introduce myself." He shook Stephanie's hand, "so how do you know Paul?"

"She's my girlfriend." Paul interrupted, "yeah, and that's Shane, he's her brother." They continued to watch, until Tony grabbed Paul's wrist and revealed the ring that had somehow made it's way back to Paul's ring finger.

"You're married Paul." He let go of his hand and sighed, "does Candace know anything?" He recrossed his arms, "why are you guys even married anyway? You guys never see each other. You never call her, she never calls you. Basically, she lives in your house, that's it." He looked over at Stephanie, "excuse us Miss." He pushed Paul a few feet out of Steph's earshot.

"Tony, Candace cheats too. I know it, she knows it, everyone knows it. Stephanie's nice and doesn't pick little random stupid arguments with me over how I raced today, like Candace does. And doesn't she have a great entire body? Everything's perfect on her, Candace is just all boobs."

Tony shrugged, "does she know you're married? She's real quiet though. Why don't you you come with Rosie and I for dinner, and I guess Shane too? If he doesn't go home sick or anything."

"She saw the ring. Candace is good for cleaning the house though." He smiled, "if that's okay with her. I think I'm gonna let her be in charge of this little fling, maybe that's better." They walked back to their cars, with Shane doubtfully following, "so, I would say that has to cut it for us. How are you feeling Shane?"

"Not so great sir." Shane cleared his throat, "I feel horrible." He put his hand to his forehead and sighed, "it was fun until then." He blew out another sigh before sitting up and staring at Stephanie, "wait a second, I thought you didn't like Paul Levesque? I thought your favorite driver was John?"

Stephanie turned around and shot him a glare, "shut the fuck up Shane. You don't know anything. I think you're daydreaming or hallucinating because you got sick."

Paul pulled his sunglasses down and nodded towards her, "John Cena huh? He's not really a friend of mine at all. We can't stand each other. I don't really think there's one driver that can stand him."

"I don't like him." She quickly spat out, "I never have liked him. I like you." She smiled at her brother, "right Shane, I liked Paul, always, not John Cena."

Shane just nodded silently, his sister had shut him up, "so, where are we off to next? Shane, if you live around here I could give you a ride home." He exited the track and went through to the garages, "I'm gonna get you a bottle of water first." He pulled next to a group of people in orange and green outfits just like Rick's, behind them was Paul's car. The number 73 Go race car. In almost three minutes, Paul returned with some water, "I got one for all of us. Hey Rick, I'll be on the radio, but if it goes out of range, I have my cell." He put the car in gear and drove off.

"I live pretty close to here. I met my wife when I was visiting here years ago. I just live at her house on Muir road." Shane coughed, "would you mind meeting my two sons? They both know who you are. They really like you."

"Sure. No problem." He drove on the highway until Shane instructed him to pull off, "what's the name of the street again?" He asked, glancing around at the smaller town of Forest Park Georgia. Next weekend they were in Tennessee, and hopefully Steph could accompany him there, if she wanted.

They pulled up into a little driveway to a large house where two cars were parked, "yeah, my wife was expecting to have to come pick us up. She'll be totally surprised." Paul shut the car off and they started to walk to the door, where a child about five opened it and stared at them, "hey Declan!" Shane exclaimed, "buddy, look who's here."

Paul smiled, "hey little guy." He leaned towards Stephanie, "what's his name?" He smiled down at the kid, "and what's Shane's wife's name, and his other son's name? Just so I know everyone here."

"That's Declan. He's the oldest. The younger one, Kenyan, he's three. And his wife's name is Marissa. She's a really awesome cook. How long are you staying here? Because this is where I was staying at for a few weeks." She closed the door behind them.

"Are you coming back with me?" He smiled, "I was hoping you would. Unless you wanna stay here." He bit his lip, "but it is up to you."

"Well, I still have my shirt, my bag, and my new iPod in your hauler, so, I thought I might." She stood behind him in the living room, "we don't have to stay here that long. As long as Shane trusts me, and I think he'd trust me."

Marissa almost dropped a glass on the floor at the sight of Paul, "oh my God, hi, Mr. Levesque." She gulped, "my husband brought you home?" She blushed, "Shane, why didn't you call me?" She pointed down to her silk nightgown, then up to the big rollers in her hair.

"It's fine ma'am, technically Steph brought me here." Paul smiled, "it's nice to meet you." He shook her hand, "I'm really sorry I can't stay for very long though." He turned to Steph, "do you have other stuff you're gonna take with you?"

"Oh yeah. I have all my stuff, you want me to bring it all?" She turned around and went down the hallway, leaving Paul being stared at by Shane, Marissa, Declan and Kenyon.

Kenyon stared at him for the longest time before turning to Declan and gasping. He ran down the hallway and came back a few seconds later with a T-shirt with Paul's picture, number, and car on it and a hat with the number 73. He pointed to the items and then at Paul, still completely silent.

"He's autistic." Marissa took the things and handed them to Paul, "but he's saying he wants you too see these." She picked Kenyon up and held him beside his idol race driver.

"You know what? Hold on, give me a minutes or two. I'll be right back." He went out the front door to his car and opened the trunk. He had some merchandise he kept back there just in case. In case of what he never knew until now. He grabbed three hats and four shirts, leaving his box still full. He scrambled through the box and found a visor. As he carried all the stuff up around the car, he opened his glove box and grabbed a Sharpie pen. As he came up the steps to the door, Steph stood on the foyer, "oh, hey, I had some stuff I was gonna give to the kids."

"Aw. That's nice of you. Kenyon would love that." They went back to the living room and Paul handed his stuff around, "they're gonna love you now Paul."

Paul smiled and nodded, "that's okay." He held the pen up, "what's for me to sign?" Declan handed him his and Kenyon's hats, "oh, alright, here." He signed them both and gave them back, "okay, there you go guys." He smiled, "wow, it's actually nice to have some sort of family gathering, except it's not my family." He stared at his feet in a depressed-like manner, "it's one hell of a lot better than sitting around in a trailer."


	3. The First Day

Steph got all her stuff in Paul's hauler and sat on his couch, and it almost didn't feel like she'd only met him hours ago, "when do you leave though?" She asked, noticing he was putting some belongings away in closets and cabinets.

"Um, in about, 45 minutes. I have to get some stuff all put away and all. Like food and breakable stuff." He rushed around the trailer, "and then I have to get the Mustang in my other trailer." After running around for awhile, everything was clean and put away. Even the bathroom was spotless, "he opened the door and stepped down, "I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Be right back." She slammed the door shut behind him.

"Okay." She smiled and stood up. She gathered her other shirt and threw it into her suitcase. She looked over at the counter at his cell phone. It looked as if it was probably way more expensive than hers. She picked it up and pushed a button. It lit up and she started her attempt at looking through it. She made her way to the picture folder, where albums were all neatly named and labeled. She immediately saw the album titled 'Our Wedding' and looked through the photos. He was in a tux next to a brunette with a big chest, she was in a large extravagant wedding gown that was beautiful. She sighed and started to look at some other random pictures he had on the phone. After a few minutes of snooping around, she put the phone back on its home screen and set it back on the counter as she went back to the couch.

"Well, change of plans. We can sleep in here in a parking lot, or we can go to a motel room. What do you think?"

"I don't know." She looked at his hand again, and the gold ring on his finger, "Paul, what's your wife's name? And why do you cheat on her?"

He sighed and looked at her, "Candace." He picked up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket beside his radio clipped onto his belt. He stared at the wall, "um, she cleans my house, in which I never see either of them. We would get divorced if I had two weeks of time without having to move all around. Her and I just were better off friends. I know we shouldn't have gotten married, because now I regret it. And I would think she does too, I mean, I'm never home with her. I would have her come with me, if she weren't such a bitch all the time, she's a hypochondriac, something's always wrong. And that's just yet another thing I can't handle stress-wise."

She nodded, continuing to glare at his ring, "I'm kinda starting to doubt this whole thing you know? What if she's not the cheater you apparently believe she is and she finds out about me and goes psycho? I was listening to you earlier when you were talking to Tony." She chewed her fingernail, "maybe before we leave, I can relieve some of that stress for you." She motioned for him to sit beside her, "why do you like me though? What makes me perfect compared to Candace?"

His face contorted into a look that she'd never seen before, "hmm, you're aren't pushy or nothing like that. That's nice." He put his chin to her neck, "and has anyone ever told you that you have a great body?" He slowly ran his hand from her chin down to her knee, while twirling her hair with the other, "so, about all my stress…?" He kissed her cheek just as Rick opened the door.

"Hey Paul, or, oh, it can wait I guess." He turned away to close the door, "I'm not looking, I was just wondering of you've figured out what you're doing for tonight."

"It's alright Rick, nothing was going on in here." Paul sighed, "we'll stay in the trailer I guess. It's nicer in here than in a motel." He glanced around. His trailer wasn't very big but it had its necessities. It had a small kitchen in which there was a fridge, an oven under a two-burner stove, a small sink, and lots of cabinets. A normal-sized microwave hung above the stove next to a coffeepot. The table converted into a bed, the couch converted into a bed, and there were two TV's in the whole thing. He stood up, opened the freezer and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, "I can talk outside." Him and Rick went out the door.

She watched through the door at the sight of Paul putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with a lighter he pulled from his pocket. She stood by the door and shook her head, "you smoke too huh?"

"Yeah. Not all the time though, it's really only when I'm stressed out." He puffed on the end of it as he stared at her, "I know they'll kill me, I don't need that lecture again." He threw it on the ground and put it out with his foot, "I really don't understand why everyone hates it so much. I smoke cigarettes, so what." He rolled his eyes.


	4. Meetin Her Daddy

"I can't wait for you to meet my dad. He's the best dad ever." Stephanie pulled Paul's arm as they made it up the walkway, "Shane's here too. Him, Marissa, and the kids flew out here for my mom's birthday." He held his hand and opened the front door, "hi daddy!" She exclaimed as they cautiously walked though the foyer.

"Oh, I didn't know this was your boyfriend." A tall, gray-haired man stood up from a leather chair, "I'm Vince, Vince McMahon." He shook Paul's hand.

"Hi Mr. McMahon, I'm, Paul, Levesque, but, as I can see, you already know that." He continued to hold Stephanie's hand.

"Hi, I'm Linda, Stephanie's mom, you must be Paul." Linda gave him a friendly hug and smiled, "Stephanie told us all about you, not to mention who you are." She took them to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday mom." Stephanie said as she sat down beside her sister-in-law, Marissa, "how have you guys been?"

"Fine." Marissa snapped, "just fine." She passed a bowl of mashed potatoes on to Steph and listened to Vince, Linda and Shane talk to Paul. Kenyon and Declan were also conversating with Paul, everyone but her.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie put the potatoes down and putting her hand on Marissa's shoulder, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, God." She flung a spoonful of butter on top of her potatoes, angrily, "well just aren't you happy with your new boyfriend?" She yelled, standing up and throwing her napkin on the ground, "everyone here is annoying." She opened the front door and walked out.

Shane stopped talking and stared at the hallway, "damnit, sorry, she's been really edgy lately. And I don't know why." He slowly got up, "Kenyon, Declan, I guess you guys better pack up all your toys, we're probably gonna head back to out hotel."

"Uh oh." Paul looked at Steph, "what happened? What'd you tell her, jeez?" He stuffed food into his mouth as Stephanie stared, "what?"

"Well guys, I don't want to see you leave, but you're mom's just a little emotional right now." Vince excused the kids to go gather their stuff, when they were out of the room, he leaned towards Linda, Paul and Stephanie, whispering, "it's times like this, this is when I wish Shane hadn't married the first woman he'd met. I told you Linda, she's nuts, something's wrong. She's normal one minute, and then she's completely psycho the next. I mean, Steph, what just happened?"

"I asked how she was, and, she got all pissed off. I don't know." Stephanie shrugged, looking at Paul, "I didn't do anything." She put a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth as Paul continued to stare at her, "what? I didn't!" She pouted and looked away.

Underneath the table, Paul put his hand on her thigh and moved it up, towards her hip. She jumped when it brushed the edge of her panties. Her face turned pink, and felt hot as he touched her, "what?" He whispered.

"Stop it." She bit her lip back and slapped his hand, , "Paul, let me talk to you in the living room for a second." She put her napkin on the table and stood up, "come on Paul." When they got out of Vince's sight, she slapped her hand across his chest, "knock it off will you? Just act normal, please. You're meeting my parents, don't act stupid!"

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't really do anything. Jeez!" He turned to walk away when Steph grabbed his arm and pressed her lips roughly to his, "what are you doing?" He gave her a wide-eyed glare.

She pulled away, leaving him wanting more, "please, be a good boy for my mom and dad, and you'll get super lucky later on." She gave him another kiss, this one a lot slower, "be a good boy Paul." She strutted back to the kitchen, with him faintly following.

"It was really nice meeting you Paul." Linda hugged him as him and Stephanie made their way out the door, "call us sometime Stephanie." The waved and shut the front door.

"So, Steph, what are we up to now?" He squeezed her hand, "I was good after you told me to be." They got in his Mustang and buckled up, "what am I getting out of that?"

She sat silent as he pulled out of the driveway and got on the freeway. The clock said twelve thirty after a few minutes, and when Stephanie answered, "pull over."

The freeway was empty, except for them. It was in the middle of a grass field, in the middle of nowhere, "why?" He questioned, slowing down and veering to the right, "what for?"

He put the brake on and shifted to park, then turned the lights off. After a few seconds he sighed and put his head back in the headrest. Stephanie unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over the middle console to straddle his legs, "nobody's out here at this time of night." She kissed his lips and rubbed up on him, "your car is safe."

After a few moments passed, she pulled away, "are we really doing this right now?" He unzipped his jeans, "how the heck are we supposed to do this?" He reached behind her and adjusted the steering wheel, "I've never done it with clothes on."

She laughed and pulled her miniskirt up, "you keep your jeans on, but, here." She pulled him though the fly of his boxers and over his pants, "see, this is how we're gonna do this." The end of her skirt was above her hips as she brought herself down, "it's a first for both of us, you've never done it with clothes on and I've never done this in a car."

He kissed her cheek and smiled, "baby, "you have less room in a race car." He held a firm grip around her waist, guiding her as she bounced on him. He loved hearing his name coming from her mouth in her harmonious, high-pitched manner.

As soon as they finished, he started the car and veered a swift left back onto the freeway, "Paul, honey, slow down, we aren't in that much of a hurry are we?" She giggled, he shifted into second gear, then third, "okay, seriously, slow down." She bit her lip when he shifted into fourth, "Paul?"

"Sweetie, if I race a car every Sunday in a left circle going 200, I can get my wimpy little Mustang to go 100." He put it in fifth and smiled, "or maybe, 110." He kept both hands on the wheel and stared straight ahead, "we have to get home."

"Why so fast?" She whined, "I don't like this." She closed her eyes and put her head down, "I think I'm getting car sick." She shook her head, "slow the fuck down."

The car slowed from 110 down to about 90 mph, "aw, baby." He mocked, "this is nothing to what I do for a living." He swerved off the freeway and down the off ramp, "if you're staying with me honey, you'd better get used to going fast." He turned into the motel parking lot where his hauler sat, "come on, "hurry up, before Rick sees us."


	5. Foolish Actions

"What should we do tonight?" Paul asked Steph as she lied under the covers, "tomorrow's when we're gonna start heading out to the next track." He pulled his wet hair back into a long ponytail.

"I don't know." She smiled as he kissed her neck, "as tired as I am from last night, I guess we could go out or something, it's up to you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "last night was fun."

"Yes it was." He went for another kiss, "maybe a follow up from last night." He let her pull back, "that's up to you though."

She shrugged and went to the bathroom, "how about later?" She tossed the sheet out the door before closing it, "I promise, tonight." She smiled.

"Hey Tony, Stephanie and I are gonna go out, we'll see you later." Paul put the top up on the Mustang, "I know of this club, I've been there a few times, it's real cool." He started the car up and waited, "you wanna go there?"

"Uh, sure I guess, that's fine with me." She put her seat belt on and sat quiet, "how long are you allowed to be out Paul?" She smiled, "probably not very late."

"Yeah, midnight is when I have to be back, they're really strict on that one." They arrived at the club quickly, frowning at the long line of people waiting to get in, "hmm, normally you wouldn't get in, well, you would, because you're young, and hot, but if I wasn't Paul Levesque, I wouldn't be able to get in there." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out, "I can't believe Tony didn't wanna come with us tonight, Rosie probably told him he couldn't."

They walked up to the front of the line, greeted by the doorman, "Paul Levesque, wow, here, let me get the door, is this your girlfriend?" The man opened the glass door, "nice too see you guys."

"Yeah Stu, nice to see you too." Paul put his arm around Stephanie as they found a small table, "what do you want to do?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "how are you at dancing?" He smiled.

She shrugged, "good I guess." Her face turned red, "I haven't danced in awhile though." She put her jacket on the table, waiting as Paul walked away, "where are you going?"

"Hold one baby, I'll be right back." He held his finger up and made his way through the crowd by the bar. He bought two drinks and made his way back, "here you go." He handed one to Steph.

She stared at the glass, then bit her lip and looked up at him, "Paul, come here." He leaned over and she whispered in his ear, "Paul, I'm not even 21 yet." She gave him a worried expression.

"So what, the guy at the door would have said something if he cared. You're with me." He pushed the glass towards her, "you've never drank before though have you?" He smiled, "one word of advice, since you haven't, be careful."

She nodded and laughed, "I've taken sips of stuff, but not actually like, drank." She ignored his advice, thinking he was just being funny like usual.

"What did you eat for dinner?" He downed the rest of his drink as she took her third small sip, "oh, yeah, you ate at the other little diner place, good." He smiled, "having fun yet?"

"We haven't done anything yet." She watched as he called the waitress for another round of drinks, "you finished already? Wow." His wedding ring glared in the lights behind her, she sighed and looked away.

After her third drink, she was feeling the effects of all the alcohol. She sat on Paul's lap and was uncontrollably touchy, "hey babe, we could dance now huh?" He kissed on her neck, "come on." They got up and went towards the floor as a new song came on, "this is a good song." Paul grinded up on her as the song 'I Know You Want Me' by Pitbull continued.

A few songs later, Right Round by Flo Rida started, and Paul walked away, "Paul, hey, where are you going? Don't just walk away like that." Steph pulled on his hand, "Paul!" She whined.

"Baby, this song, I can't." He smiled, "this is a bad song for me. Let's just take a break." They sat at their table and he ordered two more drinks, "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." He got up and walked away running into a couple female fans on his way, "oh, hi." He smiled.

"Rumor has it, this is your special song." A blonde touched his shoulder, "are you here all by yourself? You shouldn't be here alone." She flirtatiously touched him, "can't you dance this song with us?"

Paul uneasily laughed, "I'm here with my girlfriend ladies. She's right over there." Paul pointed over at Stephanie and made his way to the bathroom. Steph saw the way he acted with the other girls and pouted, "hey, babe, what's wrong?" Suddenly he was sitting back across from her.

"Nothing." She shook her head, the four girls came up to the table, all giggling. Stephanie pretended she didn't notice they were there, "oh, hi." She jealously stared at their perfect bodies as they talked to Paul.

"So this is your girlfriend?" One of the girls asked, "hmm." She turned the other three with her eyes wide, "why didn't you guys go dance to your song? I mean, what, did she not wanna dance?" They quietly snickered.

"Why's that your song?" Stephanie looked up with a puzzled expression, "I wasn't listening, what's the song saying?" She felt the glare from the four girls burning on her cheek.

"Wow, really? And you're his girlfriend." The blonde mimicked, "Mr. Levesque, can't you dance with us?" She leaned on the table in front of Stephanie, "I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind."

Steph sadly looked away from all the female attention Paul was getting. She bit her lip and sighed, "Paul, I can just wait for you and your friends in the car." The girl moved for her, "bye." A tear fell down her cheek as she made her way around people and Paul didn't follow her.

"Babe, where are you going? Baby, stop." Paul grabbed her back pocket and pulled her back, "come here." He kissed her lips and noticed her couple of tears, "you didn't think I was gonna let you leave did you?" He put his arm around her and pulled her back to their table, where the girls were nowhere to be found.

"I thought you would have." She rested her head in his chest, "why is Right Round your song? All those girls were making fun of me because I didn't know." She kissed his chin and took another drink.

"Just because." He sipped on his cup, "you have to listen to the words, then come talk to me. And the song can be taken two different ways." He finished his glass and muzzled his face in her neck, "what are we gonna do when we get home honey?"

"I don't know Paul." She smiled, "maybe after a couple more drinks we could get home and have some fun." They went back to the dance floor and began grinding on each other again to Swing by Savage.

Steph and Paul walked outside at 4 AM after one too many drinks, "baby, what time is it?" He asked, using her for standing support, "we should get home, like, soon." He giggled.

"Ha, you can't drive." She stumbled into him, "can't you call Tony or someone? Maybe you could call Rick." She grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, "here, I'll call Tony for you."

Paul missed the curb and fell on his hip, "ouch, fuck." He lied on the asphalt laughing, "I can't get up Stephanie, help me!" He watched her as she sat on the curb next to him, "Stephanie, I love you." He tried to stroke her hair but ended up patting her.

"Aw, Paul, I love you too." She drunkenly kissed his cheek, "Tony says he's gonna try to come and get us and the car." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Steph, Paul, wake up." Tony shook Steph's arm, "I'm here to pick you guys up. Zippy has your car." He helped them up off the curb and into his Ford Focus, "come on. Get in my car, Zippy already has yours."

"Tony, you gotta get us up to the hotel room." Paul squeezed Tony's cheek, "hi Tony, how'd you get here so fast? How fast were you driving?" He laughed, "Jesus, my hip hurts. Tony, I fell off that curb, right on my side. It hurt like a bitch!"


	6. It Ain't Her Problem

After Tony helped them to their room, Paul turned to Stephanie and kissed her roughly, "the bedroom's open." He ripped her top and bra off and began groping her breasts, "baby, come here."

"How the heck are you already hard?" She rubbed on him through his pants, "I think the bed has clothes all over it." She stumbled into the wall of the hallway, "get undressed." She pointed at his pants, "strip for me."

He unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down. He watched as she slowly stripped for him, before he pushed her onto the bed and he threw himself above her. They skipped the kissing and cuddling and headed straight for sex.

What they passed off as sex wasn't really sex at all. It was just them exhaustedly and drunkenly grinding themselves against each other for quite a long time, "I think we should go for round two." He panted into her ear.

"Ugh," she groaned, "no, I wanna just go to sleep. Lay down with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her chest, "I love you, goodnight." She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Mmm hmm." He snuggled into her neck, grumbling. He put his arm across her and pulled her as close as possible.

The next day, Tony silently slid his card through the hotel lock and shut the door behind him. He took a drink of his giant cup of Starbucks coffee and sighed. He put the cup down on the counter and strolled into the bedroom where Paul and Stephanie lied fast asleep. He opened the curtains wide, then picked the desk phone up and whacked Paul in the forehead.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Paul attempted to sit up, "ugh, it's too bright, what happened? What hit me?" He groaned and looked at the alarm clock beside the phone, "it is not four PM, Tony, stop fucking around, fix it."

Tony blankly stared at Paul slightly before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and checking it, "yeah, I can't change the time all over the world, it's four PM." He stuck the phone back in his pocket and smiled, "good afternoon sunshine."

"Shut up." Paul sneered. He wobbly stood up and went to the bathroom. Tony could hear him puking his guts out through the door, "how late was I up? Does Rick know I went out?"

"Zippy got your car last night. Dude, you two were fucked up." He sat next to Stephanie and gently tapped on her shoulder, "do you remember what you guys did when you left the club? You guys were all touchy on the way home with me." He laughed, "how do you feel? Is it bright in here?"

Stephanie sat up and glanced at Tony before sighing and shutting her eyes, "what are you doing here? Get out of my bed, where's Paul?" She looked over towards the bathroom, "I don't feel good."

Paul moved out of the way of the bathroom door as she ran in and puked, "poor baby, I forgot to tell you that's what happens when you drink a little bit too much." He knocked on the door, "honey, baby, do you need help?"

"How old is she Paul?" Tony pulled the sheets up to make the bed, "she doesn't even look like she's old enough to drink. Let me tell you, I dropped you guys off here at around like, four thirty, I don't think I've seen you any more drunk than last night, I mean this morning."

Someone started to bang on the front door, Paul looked at Tony and sighed, "what have I missed? Is Rick mad because I haven't been answering?" He picked his phone up off the floor and saw the 28 new alerts, "shit."

"Rick thinks you have the flu. Go get a hot washcloth and put it on your head." Tony walked out of the room and into the suite's living room area, "hold on Rick, I'll be right there. Paul is getting some clothes on." He grabbed his coffee and took another sip, "Paul, you dressed yet?"

"Yeah, I have some pants on, don't worry." Paul locked Steph in the bathroom, "baby, stay in there, and don't say anything, I'll get you in a minute, take a shower or something." He pulled his blankets up with a hot washcloth over his head.

Rick walked in the room and nodded, "you really are sick. I've been trying to call you but I couldn't reach you on your cell phone. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Paul mumbled, "I was throwing up a little while ago. My stomach and my head hurt now." He groaned and turned over in the bed, "do we have to head out today? You think we could do it tomorrow possibly?"

"No problem. The hauler's all packed up and stuff, we'll leave tomorrow at about noon if you feel alright." Rick gave him a thumbs-up sign and walked out, "get better, see you later."

"You bullshit your way past him." Tony nodded, "good job, hope you can pull through the rest of the day." He unlocked the bathroom door and let Steph out, "here, I'll give these to you and you only." He handed her two Motrin and left, "have a good day."

Paul stared at her like a puppy, "can we share? I mean, can I have one and you can have the other, please?" He bit his lip, "baby, please?"

She whined, "Paul, I've never had a hangover before, you have, go find your own pain medicine." She slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Paul stood in the hallway staring at her, "don't be mad."

"I'm not, I just, fuck, my head hurts." He hit his head on the wall and turned away, "I think I'm just gonna sleep some more." He walked back to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

Tony sat in his car listening to his girlfriend Rose ream him about everything, "Rosie, baby, please, stop, I'm sorry that I'm his best friend and he called me to help him out. Jeez."

"Yeah but you always listen to him, and he never does anything for you!" He parked in a lot for a fancy restaurant, "I really like you Tony, and I don't think you need him, you are much better off without Paul." She smiled and kissed his lips, "I love you, but I'm not gonna be able to put up with Paul for much longer." They got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant.

"Honey, he's my best friend. I can't tell him that we can't be friends, he's my teammate, and like the brother I never had." He smiled at the waitress, "hi, I have a reservation for two under the name Tony Stewart."

"He's not your brother. And you've only known him for a couple of years, not your whole life." She sat down beside him, "Tony, he's a bad influence on you. He's not someone worth hanging out with." She took a drink of water, "I love you."

He sighed, "I love you too." He tried to continue the conversation, "it's not fair to me that you are asking me to put and end to a friendship just because you don't like him." He ordered a soda, sighing, "I really like you too, and, I would do anything for you, except leave my best friend."

Rosie rolled her eyes, "the thing last night shouldn't have happened. He couldn't call Rick because then he would have gotten in trouble. And I think you and Zippy are stupid because you all went and saved him." She raised her voice, "okay, you know what, I'm done talking about this, I'm not about to start yelling at you again."

He nodded, "fine, yeah, I know. But he's saved me before too." He looked through the menu, "I still don't think you're being fair to me. And plus, Steph's helping him out now."


	7. Right Round's Odd Explanation

"Paul, I would really like to know why those girls told me Right Round is your song." Stephanie questioned, "you can tell me." She straddled his lap, "honey?"

He turned red as she stared him down, "they were just talking about something to do with how I drive. Don't worry." He smiled.

"Really, might Tony know what it means?" She got up and went towards the trailer door, "I'm gonna go ask him…" he stopped her after she opened it, "are you gonna tell me?"

"It has to do with, me, and going down, on, well, on a girl." He pulled at the loops of her jeans and sat her on the table, "I can show you I guess, if you want me to." He unzipped her pants, smiling, "come here and kiss me." He pulled himself up and kissed her lips. Her eyes closed while he worked her pants to her ankles, "you're gonna like this." His body lowered and his head dipped between her hips to breathe against her. His tongue and teeth dove to work, her hands gripped his hair while her voice rang out around the hauler. When her back arched his mouth deeper, he gripped her hips, pinning them to the mattress.

"Paul…" she had nothing else to say as her body clenched and lifted her shoulders from the mattress. He kissed up her stomach and chest, stopping to suck on her neck. She sighed and tried to sit up, embarrassed.

He smiled, "some people say that the song could mean more than one thing. But it could very well mean what I just did." He put his fingers between her legs and kissed her lips, "how was that?"

She blushed, "I don't think, I've ever felt anything, better than that." She stuttered, "what are you doing?" She motioned to his hand, "Paul?" She started to moan again.

He continued to touch her, "well, all that noise you've been making kinda turns me on." He quickly pulled his jeans off, then she began to stroke him, "right here on the table?" He climbed above her, pecking at her cheeks.

Tony heard giggling coming from the open window of Paul's trailer so he stood outside for a few minutes. When it quieted down, he swung the door open and stared in shock, "oh, ha, sorry about that." He slammed the door and leaned against it, scarred.

Paul shoved himself back in his clothes and shoes, "Tony, sorry, we were kinda busy." He shrugged, "I didn't mean for you to walk in right at that moment." He stood in the doorway, "nothing's happening in here."

"Uh, oh, yeah." Tony shut his eyes, "is she dressed in there?" He waved at Steph, "sorry I walked in right there." He saw that she was embarrassed, "you know what Paul, I'm just gonna talk to you later, see you guys." He jumped off the steps and walked away.

"Hey, it's alright, you can come in here, she's dressed." Paul stepped down and turned back to Stephanie, "baby, are you alright?" He came back in and locked the door behind him, "we could, finish, up, you know." He sat next to her and kissed her.

"No." She pulled her top up farther, "I don't really want to right now." She got up and went to the kitchen, "are you hungry? I'll cook dinner if you want."

He nodded and stared at her as she pulled food from the refrigerator, "what are you making?" He smiled, "you're beautiful honey." He sat up in the bench, still gazing at her, "Stephanie, I need to tell you something," he paused, "I think, I, I love you."

She dropped a bowl of fruit all over the floor, "what?" She stood up and glared at him, "you told me you loved me." She bit her lip, "you really love me?"

He motioned for her to sit on his lap, "yeah, I do. And I know it seems weird because we've only known each other for a couple weeks, and all we've basically done is fuck each other, but, I love you." He kissed her cheek, "I don't mind if you don't say it back I guess. I'll understand."

"No, I like, you too." She smiled, "it is a little early in our relationship, but I really, really like you. And I don't mean that just because of who you are." She went back to the kitchen, "you're sweet Paul."

He bit his lip back, "would you ever tell me you loved me?" He asked, "I'm not trying to get you to tell me, but, I mean, I'm just asking." He lowered his head, "you have nice parents, you're lucky."

"What do you mean?" She heated oil in a skillet and put ground beef in it, "why am I lucky to have nice parents. Aren't your parents nice?"

"What parents?" He tried to hold a tear back from falling, "I've never met my parents. I lived with my aunt until I was sixteen and I moved out. It kinda sucks. Tony's parents said they could take me in and, that's why Tony's like, my brother."

"Aw. How come you never said that? You know, Rosie doesn't like you a whole lot. She told me so, Paul, she says that you're a bad influence on Tony and she's wants to restrict the time he spends with you." She cut an onion up, throwing it in the pan, "Rosie and I don't really get along, she's kind of a bitch to me."

"Yeah, she is a bitch. Tony's the bad influence on me most of the time." He pouted, "I hate Rosie too. Tony told me that she was making him decide between her and me, but, fuck, I can't just, all of a sudden not have Tony there for me."

She shrugged at him, "how does Tony put up with her? Usually women are able to talk to other women, but, I can't handle talking to her. All she does is badmouth you and Tony and says how much of a stupid career racing is. I can't stand her."


	8. And The Truth Is

"Paul, my tummy hurts." Stephanie sat on the couch as they drove in the bus, "I throw up a lot. I mean, whenever we eat something that has grease in it, I throw up, and that happens a lot for us. I think something's wrong."

"Maybe you're just sick of traveling." Paul smiled, "but I guess it's weird that it's only greasy food that does it to you." He sat in the passenger seat up front, "how are you feeling right now?"

"Sick." She hugged a pillow and closed her eyes, "I'm about to throw up again, so don't go use the bathroom." She sighed and put her head in the pillow. She sniffled a few second later.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He took his seatbelt off and sat beside her, "you really don't feel good huh? Don't cry about it, honey, we can go to a doctor or something."

"I'm fine Paul. I probably just have the stomach flu or something." She continued to sob in the pillow, "I just hate the nauseous feeling I'm having. Everything hurts."

Paul lied above Stephanie on his bed in the back of the trailer. He was kissing her neck and earlobe as his hand was on her waist. He moved down to her chest, taking a nipple between his lips, "your body looks, different baby." She moaned until he shot up spitting, "what the fuck?"

"What happened?" She sat up and watched as he spit and choked all around the tiny bedroom, "Paul, what's wrong?" She felt a small dribble down her breast where Paul had just been playing, "oh my god, what's that?" She put her bra back on and ran to the bathroom.

Two days later, Stephanie walked out of the hospital in tears. Tony waited outside in his car as she came towards it, "that took awhile. Is everything okay?" He saw her makeup smeared all down her face, "uh oh." He started the car and made his way out of the parking lot.

She started to cry harder, "Tony, I don't want to talk about it." She held her stomach, "I don't know how I'm gonna tell Paul, I've only known him for three months." She looked up at him, "I'm pregnant. Two months along."

He tried to keep his eyes on the road but look at her at the same time, "two months? That's around the time, you and Paul went out to that club and got fucked up." He cleared his throat, "is he gonna be mad or something? Why don't you wanna tell him?"

"I think his career's in the way of having a family." She continued to stare down a her stomach, "how did I not notice Tony? I haven't gotten my period in almost three months, and, now it's all coming to me, I get it now. I'm gonna have a baby."

"Hmm, see Paul having kids. I think you guy will be fine." He drove on the freeway and saw a sign for an ice cream place, "hey, are you hungry?" He pulled into the Dairy Queen lot and shut his car off, "come on. I'm taking you to lunch, or just ice cream, whatever you want."

"I'm not hungry." She pouted as they entered the air-conditioned diner. He hugged her before finding a table, "what was that for? I'm fine Tony." She threw herself in the booth, wiping her face with a napkin.

"You know the second you see my food, you'll be hungry too." He walked to the counter and ordered, then came back with two trays, "here." On her tray sat a cheeseburger, a large fry, and a large soda, "eat up hun, then we can have ice cream." His tray held the same items, plus two hot dogs, "this is the first thing I've eaten all day."

They finished their lunch and got back in the car as Steph ate her ice cream, "thanks Tony, for lunch." She smiled, "I'd hate to ask you for anything else." She hung her head, "how can I tell Paul?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I think you should just be open and tell him. I don't think he'll get mad. Maybe a little upset, but I highly doubt mad." He took the next freeway exit to the racetrack, "you just need to be upfront and tell him."

"Honey I won!" That Sunday, four days later, Paul jumped out of his shower and walked in his bedroom, where Steph lied on the bed, her hand on top of her stomach, "so, maybe tonight, we could, celebrate." He straddled her and kissed her lips, letting his long wet hair fall around her face, "I need to tell you something."

"What baby?" He turned the light off beside them, he heard her sniffling as he cuddled up into her, "are you okay? We don't have to do anything honey."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as close as possible, "you said you loved me. I believe you, and, I love you too. And I need to tell you something," she stopped and let him up, "Tony took me to the hospital on Thursday, and we figured out why I've been sick so much. I'm pregnant."

"You're what? You're pregnant?" He kneeled on the bed in shock, "what do you mean you're pregnant? We've only known each other for a little while. And, like, every time we had sex, I was wearin' a rubber."

"Well Paul, there either had to be one time where you didn't wear a rubber or," she tried to talk but was crying too hard, "it broke." She sobbed into his stomach, "what are we gonna do? I'm not going to be able to take care of it if you leave me. Are you mad?"

He shook his head, "um, I think, I remember. Do you remember when we met your parents? And we couldn't wait to get back to the trailer? And we did it in the Mustang?" He nervously laughed, "I didn't wrap up. And then, the next night when we were shitfaced, I probably didn't again. Two nights in a row."

They lied on the full bed silently, just listening to each other breathing, or Steph crying, "what are we supposed to do?" He asked, fidgeting his fingers.

"I don't know. I've never been pregnant before." She bit her lip, "Shane and Marissa weren't very happy when she was, I don't want to be like them."

He looked over at her and sighed, "how old are you anyway? I don't think I ever got that. You just said you were under twenty-one. How younger than that?"

"I'm nineteen." She stuttered, "how old are you?" She thought about trying to talk about something else, but it was useless, "how are we gonna have a baby in a trailer? And you being married to someone else." She held back another round of tears, "I'm kinda scared Paul."

He nodded, "I'm scared too. It's good that you're over eighteen, I'm twenty-three. I'm not mad, and I'm not gonna leave you pregnant with my kid, I promise you that." He looked around the extremely small bedroom, "I guess we could put a crib or something in that little corner over there. Other than that, I don't know about how this is gonna happen in this trailer." He put his arm behind his head and rested his hand on her stomach, "we're gonna be happy baby, I promise."

I have Myspace accounts hooked up with this story, I was thinkin' of being kinda, interactive, maybe, I don't know, if it turns out cool, I'll go with it, or Myspace accounts can always be canceled.

**Paul's- **myspace .com/deskjet1810

**Tony's- **myspace .com/lime_green_hatchback

You'll have to type it in. I have one for Steph, and Shawn will soon be in the picture, but their's aren't done quite yet. Although they're all listed as friends.


	9. Better Without

"You guys are drinking at ten in the morning?" Steph came out of the trailer to Paul and Tony sitting on coolers, she held her three-month-old baby bump as she stood on the steps, "you aren't gonna drink like that once we have the baby."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just gonna drink a lot now." He stood up, "Tony and I are gonna go out for a little while, we'll be back in a few." They got into Tony's Ford and drove off.

She sighed and went back in the trailer. She took her shirt off and stood sideways in the hallway mirror. She was three months along and it was starting to show more and more each day. She held her breasts up and glared at herself, "pregnant. I'm only gonna get fatter."

"Hey, Stephanie, where the hell did Tony and Paul go? Tony knows he wasn't allowed to go anywhere today. He said he was gonna be with me today, not Paul." She shut the hauler's door and saw Steph holding her belly, "what are you doing? I was talking to you."

"I know Rosie, I heard you. I don't know where they went." She wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek, "is this all you came in here for? To once again complain about Tony? Because I really don't want to hear it." She turned and put her shirt back on, "I'm pregnant, I was just looking at how fat I'm getting."

Rosie sympathetically stared at her, "Paul got you pregnant?" She asked in awe, "I feel so bad for you. I mean, Paul? He's married, and, we all know him, he won't stay with you. He's cheated on Candice so many times, you'll just turn out like her."

"Get out!" Stephanie snapped and screamed, "shut up and get out!" She huffed and sat on the couch, "I'm done Rosie, all you ever do is complain and badmouth people and I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"Whatever, I just thought I'd warn you about Paul." Rosie slammed the door behind her. Rain started to fall as she went back to her and Tony's bus. She got a duffel bag and started to pack some clothes in it.

Three hours later, Tony and Paul drunkenly got out of the car, "we're back!" Paul stepped in the trailer with three stuffed animals, "we went to the zoo, and had fun."

Tony walked in to see Rosie crying and packing, "baby, what are you doing?" He stopped her from putting some more things in her bag, "honey, stop, Rosie, what's going on?"

"I'm done. That's it, it's over Tony." She threw a glass at him, "I can't stand you anymore! You're life is all about Paul, and not me, so I'm leaving."

He wiped his eyes, "Rose, no, don't leave. I can change that. I'll hang out with Paul less and you more, please don't leave me, please." He moved himself in front of her bag, "please don't leave me!"

"No Tony! I can't stand it anymore. And if I stay, nothing will change. Our relationship isn't healthy. You pick Tony, me or Paul, who do you want more?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know. You can't make me choose between you and my best friend. That isn't fair to me Rose." He sighed, "Paul's like my brother, and I'm not about to pick a girl over him."

"Fine, why don't you go suck on Paul's dick like you always have. Goodbye Tony." She threw her bags in her car, "I hope I never have to see you again. And Paul." Her tires screeched on the asphalt as she left.

"She left me." Tony stood in the pouring rain, "Paul, she's gone. You, you, made me leave today, she left because she hated you." He sat on the bumper of his hauler, bawling, "I can't believe she's gone!"

Stephanie watched him through the window until lightening flashed, "Paul get Tony inside. He's just gonna sit there until something bad happens." She pushed Paul out the door, "get him in here."

"I was playing with my stuffed animals from the zoo!" He stepped down and grabbed Tony's arm, "hey, get in, come on." Tony just fell down in a puddle on the ground, "Stephanie, he won't get up."

She walked over to them and pushed Paul away, then kneeled next to Tony, "hey, come inside with me, it's raining honey, get up." She grabbed him under his armpit, "Tony, get up, I'm gonna make dinner for all of us."

"What are you making?" He asked, wiping his eyes, "Steph, Rosie left me. She's gone, what am I gonna do?" He walked with Steph into Paul's trailer, "what are we having for dinner?"

"It's just an easy little dish with chicken, pasta, peas and broccoli, Paul loves it, I'm sure you will too." She sat him on the couch, "I know it'll be hard to try and forget Rosie, but, you were to good for her Tony, you'll find someone so much nicer."

He sat quietly as she went into the small kitchen and boiled water. Paul hadn't come in the trailer yet, "Stephanie, I can't live without her." He cried, "I don't want anyone else. If only I hadn't gone to the zoo with Paul, she'd still be here."

"Tony, all she ever did was talk about you behind your back about how you never listened to her, and you always would pick Paul over her, and today she started yelling at me because you left. And I guess maybe, I lost my temper with her, and I screamed after she told me that I'd turn out like Candice. Can you believe she said that to me? And she told me that she felt sorry because Paul is the father." She put two sticks of butter in a pan.

"That was a lot of butter." Tony watched, "I know she was kinda short with a lot of people, but, she was nice to me." He scoffed at the pan of butter, "holy shit Steph! That's a shitload of butter! How are you and Paul not heavier?"

"Paul and I like butter." She smiled, "don't tell me you don't like butter." She drained the pasta and poured the pan of sauce over it, "I think you'll like this." She mixed the peas and broccoli in, then the chicken, "go get yourself something to drink, and go find Paul, tell him that dinner's done."

He walked outside to where Paul was sitting in the rain, "hey Paul, come on, Stephanie says dinner's done, its time to eat. Why are you sitting out here by yourself? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about some stuff." He looked up, "Tony, um, I heard you and Rosie arguing and all. Do you really think of me as your brother? I heard you picked me over her, I'm really sorry I kinda ruined things for you and her." He got up off a cooler and dragged it under the RV, "I'll be in there right now."

"You are like my brother. I think her and I weren't the perfect couple, you didn't ruin it." He held the door open, "get me a Pepsi outta there." The three of them sat at the table, "can I eat yet?"

"Hold on, you can wait until we're all sitting down." Stephanie poured a glass of milk and sat next to Paul in the table, "okay, eat, tell me how it is." She took a piece of bread and slathered it with butter, "how is it?"

"This is fucking great." Tony stuffed his mouth, "how come I've never eaten this before? I could eat this like, every night." He took a drink of soda, "you should cook more often."

Paul looked up at him, "she cooks for me like, every night. You just never got to come and eat with us. Rosie never let you leave dude. But hey, now you can eat with us whenever you want."

"Thanks guys." Tony smiled and looked up at them. He stared back down at his plate and sighed, "I'm still sad, though I should just forget her."

**Okay, so Myspace is set up. And I'm hoping this will work. I've decided, I'm going to use Myspace to send out what's happening soon. Kinda like, sneak preview stuff. Like Shawn. If you want to know about him, you'll have to find his Myspace.**

**Steph's is **myspace .com/hhhs_baby

**Shawn's is there too. He'll be in the story soon!**


	10. Twitter's Problems

"Look, I figured it out. Twitter." Paul pointed to the screen of his laptop, "you turn, I'm following four people, Michael Waltrip, Kenny Wallace, Kevin Harvick, and Kyle Petty. I know they all use this website, oh, and Juan Pablo Montoya, and Kevin's wife DeLana does too." He logged out and stood up, "your turn."

Tony sat behind the computer and signed up for Twitter, "what do I put as my username dude?" He acted stumped, "oh, I guess, like, Tony Stewart fourteen or something, or maybe I could be like Michael and be simple, ts14."

"That kinda sounds like TSS, like Toxic Shock Syndrome, that thing girls can get from tampons." Steph smiled, "put your name in all lowercase letters, with no spaces. Look, it says you can't use spaces anyway. So yeah, put you name, all lowercase, and then put the number fourteen after it, or between Tony and Stewart."

He typed his name and put the numbers after, "oh, okay, that looks good." He finished entering all his information, "I need a picture of myself." He turned to Paul, "give me your phone."

"Yours is in your pocket, or, wait, just use the one on the computer. Look in the finder bar at the bottom, and click on the picture of a red curtain thing, that's the camera at the top, there, you see that little square there? That's a camera. The you click on the red circle right there."

"I didn't even know this had a camera on it. That's cool." He practiced making funny faces at the computer, "you guys come here and be in my picture." Paul stood behind him and Steph kneeled next him, "that's much better."

"Pretty much every Mac computer has a camera Tony." He helped him upload the photo to Twitter, "follow me. And if you want, go look for Michael and all them."

"Okay, Paul Levesque, Michael Waltrip, Kenny Wallace, Kevin and DeLana, and Kyle Petty, but I can't stand Juan Montoya, he's an asshole." He fixed his profile up, "weird, people have already started following me, and you, the same person, her name is Mickie."

"Is she hot?" Paul asked, stepping back from Steph, "I didn't mean like that. For Tony, is she hot?" Steph slapped the back of her hand to his chest, "you're hot, and hotter because you're pregnant." He leaned over and kissed her.

Tony pretended not to look, although he jealously stared, "how far along are you Steph?" He asked, his fingers on the keyboard.

"Almost five months." She smiled, not realizing what he was typing, "why do you ask?" She and Paul had their hands on her swollen belly, "Tony, it kicks." He pulled her shirt up for him to feel.

"That's weird, and just like, creepy." Tony pretended to shudder, "everyone knows now Paul, doesn't it feel better now it's out?" He logged off and shut the laptop, "see you later." He stood up and walked out of the trailer.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Paul opened the computer and signed back in, "I swear to God." The webpage was open to Tony's profile, showing his first Tweet, which was said, 'my teammate Paul Levesque and his girlfriend Stephanie McMahon are expecting a baby. She's due in November.'

Stephanie's face turned red, "I knew I shouldn't have answered him." She smiled, "what's this gonna do to you? A lot of people are going to see that I'm sure."

"Nothing. People just know now. It's okay." He stared at the screen, "let me go talk to him." He got up and walked out the door, leaving Steph watching the computer, "Tony, if Candice sees that, she's not gonna stop calling me. You know that, what the hell?"

"Hey, you have Steph now, alright, why do you need Candice?" Tony smirked, "oh wait, you married her for a sponsor, that's right, how could I forget?" He took a drink of beer, "maybe Rosie was right dude, there's nothing about you that is good for something. You're the whole reason she left me, because I kinda went with the stupid bros before hoes concept, and look where that got me." He slammed the trailer door.

Paul stared at him shamefully, "Tony, you don't mean that." He turned around and walked off, away from all the driver haulers and garages. He went up to the food court and stepped in, "can I get some nachos please? Yeah, with cheese, how do you make nachos without cheese? And yes with everything else on them, please." He paid the cashier and stood with the four other people waiting for their food. He adjusted his dark sunglasses so nobody but the known cashier recognized him, "thanks." He sat down and started eating.

He finished his food and stepped back outside, he jumped down three stairs, tumbling to the ground with a redhead, "oh, fuck, ma'am, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, it's okay." She smiled up at him as he helped her up off the ground, "you're um, you are Paul Levesque. I can see through the sunglasses."

"Yeah, I am." He whispered, "don't say that out loud." He noticed her cheeks blushing, "hey, you want to meet a friend of mine?" He put his arm around her and pulled her towards the driver trailers, "so, what's your name?"

She nervously walked with him, "Maria Kanellis, where are we going anyway?" She easily slipped past security alongside Paul, "what do you mean by meeting your friend?"

"Nothing bad, or weird, an actual friend of mine." Paul opened the door to his trailer, "hey, baby, where's Tony at? He still mad?" He walked up the steps, motioning for Maria to follow, "Steph, honey, this is Maria, Maria, this is my girlfriend Stephanie."

"Hi, Maria," Steph smiled, "Tony came over here and talked to me, he said he was sorry, to me, but he's not sorry for what he said to you, whatever that meant." She turned back around to the stove and stirred a pan of liquid.

"Okay, so, he went back to his trailer? Alright, Maria, stay here, and I'll be right back." He jumped back out the door and knocked on the side of Tony's trailer, hearing a TV blaring through the window, "hey, come out here."

"What the fuck do you want?" Tony asked through the small kitchen window, "go away, leave me the fuck alone." The window slammed shut and the blinds fell.

Paul rolled his eyes, he knew the door in front of him was now locked, "alright, fine, you want to play games, fine." He went around the trailer to the driver door, opening it and meeting Tony in the kitchen, "hey, I have someone I want you to meet."

"How'd you do that? I thought that was locked." He growled, "what do you want Paul, I'm sick of it, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"No, hold up, I have a, female, friend, that I think you should meet." Paul grabbed Tony's shoulder and pushed him towards the door, "let's go, you can be mad at me later." They walked back over to Paul's trailer where Stephanie and Maria were talking.

"Tony, this is Maria." Paul smirked, "Maria, this is the friend I was talking about, Tony, you probably know who he is, but, here." He noticed Tony and Maria sat and stared at each other silently.

**HEY!! I'm back!!! Finally! More soon!!**


	11. The BIG News!

Maria and Tony had been dating for a month, and they got more and more affectionate with every day that passed. All of it made Paul jealous. Steph really didn't want much to do with him. The only lovable thing he got from her was a kiss goodnight. He thought she got better looking with every day that came, she thought otherwise.

"Hey, Paul, Maria and I have been talking, and since we've been dating for a little over a month, we're gonna go on our sixth date, and, then, when we get back to the trailer..."

Paul growled, he knew what Tony was about to say, and it made Paul angry, "I can't talk right now. I'll see you later." He walked in his trailer and slammed the door, "hi, honey."

Stephanie sat on the couch watching TV, "oh, there you are. I wanted to talk to you, about next Friday. I have a doctors appointment for me and the baby. She held her stomach, smiling, "I want you to come with me, because this is the visit where we get to find out if its a boy or a girl."

"Oh, hmm." He nodded, sitting down on the couch beside her, "next Friday? I don't know if I can make it. I have some public appearances that day, and if I knew about the appointment a little sooner, I could have canceled them."

She stared into his eyes, thinking, trying not to get angry or burst into tears, "you're busy? Oh. That's, okay, I guess." She sighed and got up, "I want to go for a walk, by myself." She put a sweatshirt on and stepped out of the trailer, walking away. She knocked on Tony's door, "hey, could I ask you a favor for next Friday?"

Tony helped Steph maneuver herself into his car, "so, where's Paul again?" He asked, closing her door and walking around, "what did he say he had to do today?"

She rolled her eyes, "he told me he's bust with public appearances and stuff." She huffed and pulled the seat belt over her belly, "he's just being a jerk. I really wanted him here for this, but no, him being who he is has to be more important."

"Yeah, hmm, we'll see about that." Tony pulled his cell phone from the center console and dialed Paul's phone number, "he must wither know I'm calling him to tell him he's and asshole, or he's asleep."

"You have to come inside with me Tony, please, I don't want to be by myself to find out." She smiled as he nodded, "thank you so much, you're the best."

When the reached the hospital, Tony got out and locked his car, following Stephanie inside, "hey, I was wondering, you think you're too big to be only five months?"

"Shut up, I know I'm huge." She waddled to the receptionist, "I have an appointment under the name Stephanie McMahon. Yeah, at 12:35."

In the exam room, Tony nervously watched as the doctor talked to Stephanie, "oh, well then. I see some great news Miss McMahon." The doctor pushed some buttons on a keyboard, "I see one girl, there..." she paused, "and two, boys." She smiled, "triplets!"

"What?" Stephanie and Tony yelled in unison, "triplets, you're joking right? There's three?" Stephanie screamed, "Tony, what the hell am I supposed to tell Paul?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "wow, three. Better come up with some names soon." He widened his eyes, "Paul will be happy, no matter what. He's having a baby, oh, well I mean, three babies. He'll be fine."

Tears rolled down Stephanie's cheeks the entire ride home. She cried silently until they got back to the race track, "Paul's gonna be weird about this, I know it." She sighed, "should I tell him now, or, oh look, his car isn't even there."

"Steph, calm down, he'll be fine. He's gonna be happy, I can tell you that. And I tried to think of some names for you, I have, three names, two boys one girl, and they all start with M." He looked at her, "Mason, Madden, and Mya. Cute right?"

She smiled, thinking, "Tony, you are so nice." As she turned to get out, he caught her hand, "what?" She was taken aback by his lips against hers. She tried not to touch him, so he didn't catch the fact that she enjoyed his affection, "Tony, what are you doing?" She pulled away and jumped out of the car as quick as she could.

He tried to follow her to explain his actions, "Stephanie, I didn't think you'd get weird about it. I'm sorry, let me explain Steph!" He got to the trailer door as she slammed it, "fuck." He ran to his car, got in and drove off.

Stephanie dialed Paul's phone number and stared at hit before hitting the green call button. She wanted to tell him what just happened, how it was Tony's fault and not hers. But if she were to say that, he'd surely go after Tony, but Tony would definitely say that she never stopped him, like she didn't, at first. Paul opened the door and smiled at her, "hi honey."

She dropped her phone down on the wooden floor, "Paul, hi, what's up?" She looked away and closed her eyes over how dumb her reply seemed.

"Um, you tell me, how was the doctor's appointment? Is it a boy or a girl?" He threw a duffel bag on the floor, his package of cigarettes tumbling out on impact, "baby? What's wrong?" He sat down and waited for her to answer, "Stephanie?"

"Today, beside the doctors appointment," she paused, thinking, she was too overly stressed out at the moment to keep from bawling, so she let it go. Tears flowed down her cheeks, onto Paul's arms holding her, "Tony and I, well, he kissed me, in the car today, and it was weird, I didn't want to, but, I let him, I'm sorry." She hiccuped, "and I'm pregnant with triplets! The fucking doctor told me that when I was there today like it was nothing, I'm too stressed out for this!"

Paul gulped, "wow, well, okay." He bit his lip, he wasn't mad about Tony, he couldn't be, he was having triplets, the news was coming to him all too fast, "triplets, what are they? Two boys and one girl, or, all three girls, or boys, or two girls, what are they?"

She noticed the calmness in his voice, and clearly he was interested in only the babies, "two boys, and one girl." She wiped her face with his T-shirt, "this doesn't make you all stressed like me? I was all worried about how you'd take it. Tony even helped me with names, and they all start with M's. Mason, Madden and Mya, what do you think?"

He shrugged, "those are Tony's names, that's what I think." He slouched into the loveseat, "we could come up with names of our own you know?" He closed his eyes as if he was thinking, "I like the concept of them all starting with the same letter, I like that." He cleared his throat, "B's. We should have them start with the letter B."

She nodded, "okay, let's just make sure they won't hate us later on about their names, please." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "you aren't mad about the other thing? With Tony?"

He shook his head, "um, all he did was kiss you, right? It didn't go farther than that? Well since you won't go any farther with me." He closed his eyes again, "Buddy, Billy and Baylee. How do you like that?" He exclaimed excitedly.

She smiled, "they all rhyme, I like that." She nodded, "I think we should write those down, so we remember." She put her hand on his cheek, kissing his lips, "why do you keep bothering me about that? You know that I won't do that because it's uncomfortable for me." She gave an irritated sigh, Paul had been on her case for the past three months on why she didn't feel like sleeping with him. Being fat and pregnant made lying down painful, horrible, almost like torture. She hated to have to tell him that it wasn't gonna happen for him the whole time during her pregnancy.

**So, instead of Myspace, I started a Twitter for Paul and Tony. I'm hoping for this to work. I want to be able to share 'coming up' news, like, when I enter Shawn, I want people to know that he's gonna show up here soon, but I want to keep it a secret on why, and what he does.**

www. /stewart14tony **This is Tony's.**

www. /73levesque **And this is Paul's.**

**Ya'll should follow them!**


	12. Bus Problems

Stephanie sat seven months pregnant in Paul's bus. They were in the middle of nowhere on the way to the next race track, "I need a new pair of pants. Yours are not so well-fitting now." She sighed and put her head back on a pillow.

"I know, you've said that. We will get to the track tomorrow, and we'll go shopping for you." He was sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper, then the bus started to sputter, "oh, no, no, no, no, Richard, no, what's going on?" He yelled, the bus coming to a stop at the side of the highway.

"I didn't think I'd have to fill up Paul." Richard, Paul's bus driver for this trip sat with his head against the steering wheel, "she's out, I wasn't paying attention to the gauge, shit." He opened the driver door and stepped out, Paul followed. They left Stephanie sitting on the couch wide-eyed.

"Okay, well, where the hell are we? We're in the middle of nowhere, how are we going to find gas? We don't have the Mustang trailer this time." Paul closed his eyes and put his fingers to his nose, "does your cell phone work out here, Richard?"

Richard was the same age as Paul, a few months older actually, but her wasn't really as street smart as Paul, he was a geeky kid, always had been, and had more common sense than coolness, except in this situation, "let me see." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "oh, no, I don't have any service." He looked up at Paul and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll try and radio for the car trailer." He hung his head and scurried back to the driver door.

"What's happening Paul?" Stephanie asked, slouching as he walked in, "why aren't we going anywhere, it's hot and I don't like this." She complained, "why were you yelling at Richard?"

Paul looked at her, nervously, "baby, calm down, don't worry, the bus just kinda ran out of gas. Everything will be okay." He turned and walked back to the end of the bus, rustling through his stuff.

She stood up, "the bus ran out of gas?!" She slowly waddled to the back, "Paul, I can't sit here without air conditioning while being seven months pregnant. That's just not going to work."

He nodded, "I understand, but there's nothing I can do right now honey. It isn't my fault Richard out there forgot to fill the gas tank. This isn't the first time, and baby, I'm sure it might happen again. It just happens. It's one of the things I just have to deal with sometimes. I'd rather be on the bus than on an airplane." He slipped past her and sat down on the couch to play with his phone.

"Paul!" She screamed, "I don't want this. Not at all. I don't want to have to deal with this. What if this happens when I'm at my due date? What if I go into labor and the bus runs out of gas again?" She continued to yell, then started to cry too.

He noticed her voice changing, "baby, stop, you're upset over something that isn't worth being upset about. This hasn't happened in a long time, obviously, since you've never had to deal with it yet, and it doesn't happen all the time, just very occasionally." He motioned for her to sit down, "calm down, I know you are very hormonal right now, and I understand, just, sit here and breathe."

She held his hand and buried her face into his shoulder, "hey, Paul, I got Tony's bus on the radio, they said they could give us their extra tank of gas to get us to the next station. They're behind us." Richard stood in front of the couch, "the generator works, if you want the air, I think."

Paul gritted his teeth, "it broke, the generator doesn't work. It hasn't been working for awhile. I have like, three batteries for small electrical stuff, or I just start the bus engine." He nodded, "well, we'll wait for Tony I guess."

Two hours later, Tony's car hauler finally showed up with a bug gas can, "Paul, can you help me out and hold this, it's too heavy." Richard tried to hold the big jug above his head to fill the gas tank, "help," he squealed, "or I'm gonna drop it."

Paul grabbed it and held it up, "how far is this going to get us?" He listened for the last gallon to come out, "empty, now, let's find a fuckin' gas station before this happens again."

The two buses moved on the highway towards the next small town with a gas station, "okay, the bus's two tanks are filled up, we can go now." Richard opened the driver door, "Paul what are you doing?" He asked as Paul's hand tightly gripped his T-shirt, pulling him back from the seat, "hey!"

"Hold on, you fill up the emergency tank too, this isn't happening to us again, we're going to make sure all three tanks are full." He guided him back to the gas pump, "come on, we're losing time. Three tanks is a lot to fill huh? From now on, when we fill up, we fill the two bus tanks and this emergency tank, okay?"

"Yes sir." Richard held the nozzle down the in big blue jug, "I'm sorry this happened. I was so focused on driving, and I wasn't watching the fuel gauge." He hung his head, "it won't happen again, I promise."

"Oh trust me, I know it won't happen again. Trust me Richard." Paul turned and slammed the side door, where Steph sat glaring at him, "what's that look for?"

She handed his phone to him, "Candice is calling." She rolled her eyes, "when are you and her going to be separated? You're with me now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He stepped back outside with the phone, "hi Candice, how are you?" He bit his lip, "what are you calling me for?"

"Um, because you're my husband, and we have some things to talk about." She growled, "I thought I was doing good, until I found out on the news that NASCAR driver Paul Levesque and his 'girlfriend' are having a baby." Her voice started to turn whiny, "what's this Paul?"

He searched in his brain for some sort of an excuse, "hmm, funny story Candice, honey." He cleared his throat, "my girlfriend..."

"So you do have a girlfriend? That proves it all. Paul, you and I are married! And you have a girlfriend. What the hell?" She screamed in his ear, "how did you meet her? Were you drunk?"

"No, I wasn't Candice." He sighed, "I met her back, in like, March. And then, before we knew it, she was pregnant. It was an accident. And, I think, I really love her. I know we're still married..." He was interrupted by the phone clicking, and then his cell phone beeping, the screen said 'call ended'.

"Where you talking to Candice?" Richard's eyes widened, "how did she take the fact that you're with Stephanie now?" He was putting the jug back in the compartment it belonged in.

Paul shook his head, "not very good, she hung up on me." He sighed and called her back, "Candice? We gotta talk, we can't be mad at each other. Well, I don't want you to be mad at me. You were gonna find out anyway, and I was stupid to think I could keep it from you."

"Yeah, you're right Paul. I hope you don't expect me to be here when you come back to the house." She was packing some of her things, "when is your girlfriend due?"

"The end of October. We're gonna need the house." He reasoned, "I really didn't think you'd be there when we got home. Please don't be that mad Candice. I'm sorry, okay?"

She let out a long, exaggerated sigh, "I am, but, I can get over it. And the divorce papers will be in the mail. Be expecting those. I'll see you later then, bye." She hung up again, a lot more calmer.

"Candice and I are getting divorced Stephanie. Be happy for that." He smiled, "her and I settled it, by your due date, we're gonna go back to my house in Indiana, alright baby?" He sat at the dining table with her, "you'll love my house. Trust me."

She looked up at him, "funny thing was, I would've thought you lived in this bus." She grinned, "two more months to go, and then we have kids." She was clearly excited, "are you happy Paul?"

He gave her a long hard look before answering, "you know what? Yeah, I actually am happy. I always thought I wouldn't be the one to have kids, kids never fit me. But now we're having them, I couldn't be more excited for us." He nodded, "I'm gonna be looking forward to these two months. Really looking forward to them. I can't wait."

She continued to grin as she stared at him, "you aren't mad at me, with the whole problem with us, and our intimacy problems?" She rolled her eyes, "you got mad the other night."

He tilted his head to the side, "well, no, I guess not babe." He lied, swallowing as his eyes moved down towards her chest, then her baby bump, "no, I'm not, mad." He stuttered.


	13. Baylee And Billy And Buddy

A month before the last NASCAR race of the season, and Paul took a lot of time to think about his cars, his team, and the championship his was competing in to win, "hey, Steph's on the phone, she says she's in labor. You'd better hurry up to Indiana." Rick radioed Paul.

Paul stood in his trailer, he had dropped a box of cereal on the floor as he frantically tried to grab some stuff, "Rick, Rick, I need to get on some fuckin' airplane up there. I can't drive that fast." He jumped off the top step of the trailer, "Tony, Steph's in labor, I gotta go, I can't race, I have to be with her." He tried to stuff himself into a jacket, "have Rick find a replacement or something, or if someone wrecks, let them drive my car, I don't care, I'm leaving."

"Um, okay, alright, wish Stephanie luck for me." He nodded, "Maria and I will be up there as soon as we can after the race." He smiled and hugged Paul, "good luck."

As soon as the plane landed in Indiana, Paul was anxious and didn't wait to get off. He drove as fast as he could without getting in trouble all the way to the hospital to see Stephanie. Over the past three hours, he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

"Paul!" Stephanie smiled as he ran into the delivery room. You made it, nothing's happened yet. The doctors are saying that they're gonna come real soon though." She hugged his neck, "you chose me over the race, didn't you say you wanted the points?"

"I don't care about that when it comes to you, and these kids we're about to have. I told Rick I wasn't racing, and I told Tony to find a replacement. I had to be here for this. If we're having three now, this might not happen again, you know?"

She nodded, "very true." She squeezed his had at another contraction, "they're getting closer together. They're gonna be here any minute now. Be ready."

Paul scoffed, "me, be ready, you're the one going through all the pain to have them, you need to be the ready one." He smiled, "I'm so excited right now, I'm shaking."

A long five hours later, Paul sat in the chair beside Stephanie, holding the one girl of the three, "she looks like you Stephanie." He held back the tears in his eyes, "don't you think?"

Stephanie stared drearily at him, "I think she looks like you more." In her arms lied their two boys, Buddy and Billy, "Paul, can you, like, put them in their beds, I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep, and not crush them." She smiled.

With that, Paul jumped out of his chair and gently took the babies from her arms, "hey guys." Maria opened the door, "can I see one? Oh my God, they're so cute!" She carefully sat down where Paul had just been, "oh my gosh!" She cradled Baylee, "she has Paul's eyes, and Stephanie's nose, she's beautiful you guys. And there's three!"

"You came all by yourself? Paul asked, "is the race over yet? Where's Tony?" He put Billy in his bed and held Buddy, "Rick called me and said he was coming. And I'm sure if Rick's coming, his wife is coming. And then Greg too."

As if waiting for his name, Rick knocked on the door, "where are they, I have to see one. Make sure it doesn't have Paul's nose." He looked up, "oh, hey Paul. Let me see, who is this little one?"

"That's Buddy." Stephanie spoke up, "and Maria's holding the only little girl, Baylee, and in the bed is Billy." She smiled, "Paul, can you call my parents? I want them to know too." She put her hand on her forehead, "are you crying?"

He didn't shake his head, nor did he tell her no. He sighed, then nodded, still keeping silent. Rick and Maria were so caught up in the babies, he looked down at Stephanie and smiled, "I'm happy. This is like, the happiest I've ever been Steph." He wiped his eyes, "wow."

She patted his shoulder, "I cried too Paul." She sat up, squeezing her eyes shut in pain, "can you like, ask them to step out so I can sleep? Please?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Hey, Maria, Rick, Steph says she's tired," he wiped his eyes clear, "could she maybe get some rest, and then, in a few you guys can see the babies again." Maria and Rick smiled understandingly and left the room, "you want me to leave too?" Paul asked, standing in the doorway, I'll go make some phone calls, and then I'll be back, if you aren't already sleeping by then." He nodded and closed the door behind him, "oh, Tony, you're here already?"

"Yeah, how's Stephanie? And all three kids? Is she sleeping right now?" Tony smiled, "you look like you've been crying there, your eyes are all red and flushed, what's up?"

"Stephanie's fine, she's asleep right now." Paul wiped his face with the back of his hand again, "I was crying, they're so cute, and I'm actually happy, even if I always have said I never wanted kids."

"Well that's good. Just think about something Paul, what's gonna happen when you have races to race, and then you have the kids to take care of?" Tony stared at him, eyebrows up, "just think about that. Stephanie can't take care of all three of them by herself."

"Tony..." Paul stuttered, "I don't know, I didn't think about that, fuck. Tony, what are we going to do? I have another race Sunday, and, I have to be there, and the Sunday after that. Just two weeks, and then, my whole off-season will be with the kids and Stephanie. How am I gonna tell her that? She's probably expecting me to stay with her from her on out, damnit."

She might, or she might have a little more common sense than you, and she might have actually planned ahead. Who knows." Tony shook his head, "you have to talk to her after she wakes up. You guys have to find, like, a nanny or something, someone to help."


	14. SHAWN!

Stephanie stood in the big house alone. It was just her and the three newborns. She had just gotten off the phone with the new 'nanny' and was waiting for him to make it up to the house. She didn't know what he looked like, but she found him in an ad, and then had a background report done on him, he used to be a teacher, but got laid off due to school fund cuts, he loved kids he said. A car pulled into the driveway and shut off, then a door slammed.

She got to the door when the doorbell rang, "hi, Shawn." She shook his hand and invited him inside, "this is Baylee, by the way, she's the only girl. Buddy and Billy are sleeping upstairs. I just need someone to help, I'm here all the time, but, I can only hold two of them at a time. That's understandable, right?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Shawn nodded, "so, when do I start. You said over the phone that you hired me." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "you have, like a giant house Mrs. McMahon." He whistled as he looked around.

"It's Miss, McMahon, I'm not married. Actually, just call me Stephanie." She smiled, "you can start right now, take Baylee, and I'll show you the house. Where everything is and stuff." She handed her daughter over, "where do you want to start?" She smiled.

"Um, I don't know, how about the bathroom or something?" He stared all around him, "there's a lot of NASCAR drivers that live up here, you know that? In like, this area, there's like, five I heard. You live in such a mansion filled place, and, did you know that?"

She just smiled, she knew she could be nice and tell him who's daughter he was holding, but she decided to just keep the game going, "I've heard that too, you watch NASCAR Shawn?" She opened a door, "you want me to call you Shawn, or Mr. Hickenbottom, or...?"

"No, I hate my last name, Shawn's fine." He laughed, "yeah, I watch NASCAR all the time. I tape it on my DVR so that I can watch highlights of the whole season in the winter when they're aren't really racing. You have like, a really huge bathroom, how many bedrooms are in this house? A lot? How many bathrooms?"

"There's a lot of bedrooms and a lot of bathrooms, trust me." She closed the bathroom door and stepped down the hallway, "this is just a big bedroom here, it would be mine and my boyfriend's, but we have ours upstairs to be in the bedroom next to the kids." She closed the bedroom door, "the living room, TV, we have like, every channel, watch TV when you want, I don't care as long as you're helping out. Kitchen's over there, eat whatever is in there, I don't care." They walked into the spacious kitchen, "dining room is here. Garage is there. So Shawn, then who's your favorite NASCAR driver?"

Shawn's brain scrambled, "well, that's a tossup, see, I like a couple of drivers, teammates, Tony Stewart is pretty damn good, and, then his teammate Paul Levesque. I can't really choose between them." He smiled, "do you watch NASCAR Stephanie? Why are we even talking about NASCAR in the first place?"

"You'll be talking about it more than you think." She mumbled under her breath, "just wondering, I used to like John Cena actually, and then I heard from some people that's he's kind of a jerk off the track. You seem like the type of person my boyfriend would love, a NASCAR person." She smiled, continuing the game, "are you married Shawn? Who do you live with?"

He shook his head, "I'm not married, I live in a ramshackle apartment by myself. I have kind of a girlfriend, but she get's weird sometimes. Like, we have an on-again, off-again relationship, some weeks we're together, others, she's telling me she doesn't ever want to see me again. I don't really even know." He coddled Baylee, "why'd you ask me that? Do you really not care what I do here, as long as I help? This has to sound like the best job I've ever had."

"Yeah, I don't really care what you do here. Just have a baby in your hands most of the time." She led them upstairs, "my boyfriend won't be here for at least another week, maybe longer, so I'm gonna really need as much of you help as possible until he gets home." Here's the babies' bedroom. This is Billy, right here," she picked up one of the two babies, "and Buddy's the little one right there still sleeping. The boys don't fuss a whole lot, they can entertain themselves a lot, they sleep a lot too. Baylee the really weird one, she's moody all the time, she seems to like you, that's good. When she's hungry, she has to eat right at that moment, when she's tired, she has to be put down right then and there. She doesn't really sleep at night by herself, she will with me in my bed, but usually she doesn't like being alone."

Shawn looked down at Baylee, "so you're the complicated one here huh?" He used a baby voice, "what do you want me to do first?" She looked around awkwardly, "can I sit with Baylee downstairs? I'll just sit on the couch." She took a step back into the hallway, "which door in the bathroom up here?" His eyes wandered to each of what seemed like a dozen white doors.

"It's two door's down on the right from where you're standing. I think the door might be open right now." She motioned out the door, "but yeah, go ahead and watch TV down there or something. I'm gonna feed Billy, he's getting kind of fussy and I haven't fed them in awhile." She closed the babies' bedroom door gently.

"Come on Baylee, honey, let's go downstairs and see what the television has to offer." Shawn didn't snoop around, he did exactly as he had planned, "how do you even work this thing?" He pushed almost every button on the big remote before the TV finally clicked on, "ah, that button does it. This TV is way too complicated and expensive for me to be using."

Stephanie came back downstairs a half hour later, Baylee was asleep in Shawn's arms, "wow, you got her to fall asleep in your arms? I've never even done that, and I'm her mother, and she's only know you for about an hour. Shawn, you're staying for awhile right?" She smiled, "I wish I could do that." She stared at Baylee in awe.


	15. Shawn Learns

**Hopefully I'M BACK!! Love Lyndsie!!**

Shawn held Billy as he walked around upstairs looking for the bathroom, "what room was it, I can't remember!" He opened two closets and an extra bedroom before opening the last door on the left side of the hallway. Behind that last door, was a trophy room, filled with enough stuff to start a museum, "holy crap." As much as he tried to keep himself out of the room, he had to take a step in, "Billy, your mom never said anything to me!" He looked around in amazement.

Billy squeaked and put his hands up in the air towards Shawn's chin. Baylee and Buddy were asleep in their room for their naps. And Stephanie waited until at least one was asleep so she could leave Shawn and go to the grocery store. He was the only one home.

He was too afraid to touch anything, so he kept both hands on Billy as he explored the room. He looked at everything that surrounded him, from small, dirt race trophies to giant NASCAR championship trophies, "shit. I would have never known I am the nanny for Paul Levesque's kids. Stephanie's is Paul's girlfriend. Why didn't she tell me?" He slowly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Outside he heard two diesel engines pull up and turn off one a few seconds before the other. He carefully went down the stairs, taking his time and when he got to the living room, the deadbolt clicked over and the front door flung open. Then, Shawn's idol stepped in, "hey, Stephanie, baby, I'm home." He closed the door and gave Shawn a long, hard stare, "who are you?"

Shawn didn't know what to say. He was almost trembling. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He just stood on the carpet, taking up space, holding his hero's three-week-old son.

Paul noticed he was uncomfortable, so he took the silent time to take his sweatshirt off and empty his pockets onto the kitchen counter, "dude, who are you and what are you doing in my house, holding my kid?"

"Stephanie, hired me, I'm the nanny, kind of." Shawn tried to smile, "she didn't tell me who her boyfriend was, and then, I opened the wrong door upstairs as I was trying to find the bathroom, and I opened the last room on the left…"

"My trophy room?" Paul asked, "yeah, and that's how you found out I live here too huh?" He held his arms out, "is this Billy? Let me have him. I haven't been home in about two weeks." He smiled down at his son, "hi Billy! Hi my little boy!" He coddled the baby, then Stephanie walked in the door, "oh, hey baby, where were you?"

"The grocery store." She smiled and kissed him, then turning to Shawn, "oh, Paul, you met our new nanny for the kids." She took Paul's extra hand and led him over, "Shawn, this is my boyfriend, Paul, who I know you recognize, Paul, this is Shawn, Shawn Hickenbottom."

Shawn just held his hand out, "we kind of met. He kept asking me who I was though." He smiled as Paul shook his trembling hand, "wow."

Paul uneasily smirked, "Hickenbottom? What kind of name is that?" He shook his hand, still smiling, "Hickenbottom, dude your name is hilarious." He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "what do we have to eat around here? I'm starving." He bounced Billy in his arms, "Steph, can you, like, make me something, please?"

"I guess so." She sighed and followed him, "hey, be nice to Shawn." She playfully slapped his arm, "don't make fun of him, don't be a jerk. He's nice, and I need him here when you aren't. We have three kids, I can't take care of all of them at the same time."

"Okay, so this is good, I guess, because I have a couple of public stuff coming up, say, like, in two days." Paul bit his lip, "I was gonna tell you, but, you were busy."

"Paul, we just had kids, and you are supposed to be here, helping me with our kids!" She crossed her arms, "you know what, you make your own food if your hungry, I'm busy." She walked to Shawn and took Billy from his arms, "you can go home if you want, I'll probably be calling you either tomorrow, or at least in two days," she looked back, giving Paul an angry stare, "thanks for coming today."

"Steph, don't give me that look." Paul whined, watching as she walked up the stairs, he then looked to Shawn, "so, um, she's really cranky now." He looked around, "so, how much do you watch NASCAR?"

"Like, all the time. I was telling Stephanie on my first day here, when she asked me about NASCAR, I like, record it highlights and stuff so I can watch it while you guys aren't racing,"

Paul nodded, "so, how much are we paying you?" He took a frozen dinner out of the freezer, "or how much am I paying you?"

"I don't know, Stephanie and I didn't really talk about that." Shawn stared at him, "so, what do you do when you guys aren't racing?"

"I have kids to take care of." Paul carefully read the directions on the frozen entrée, then placed the plastic tray in the microwave, "where did she find you from?"

"The newspaper." Shawn went for the door, "I'm gonna go home, um, I'll see you around I guess." He nodded and walked out. He saw Paul's giant bus, and trailer, with a couple guys walking around it, "I don't even believe this. I'm dreaming, I have to be."


	16. Selfish Much

"I have you for two more weeks, right? No racing, no practicing, no nothing right?" Stephanie smiled, "well, it's been about three months, I think everything is just about back to normal." She snuggled up to his chest.

Paul agreed, "so what does that mean?" He hoped she meant what he wanted, something he hadn't gotten in months, "baby?"

"You know what that means. I know what you want it to mean." She pulled him above her, smiling, "I know, it's been too long."

As he took his time, kissing her and talking to her, the baby monitor's green lights brightened the bedroom, "fuck, no, please just be moving." He turned the volume up, hearing the whining then screaming baby, "Baylee will probably just cry herself to sleep, right?"

"No, I'll go get her." Steph got up and pulled her shirt on, "hopefully it won't take too ling to put her back down. Billy's the one who wakes up, cries and falls asleep again, not Baylee." She opened the door and walked off.

She spent twenty minutes trying to put Baylee back to sleep after feeding her for fifteen. Then she slowly dragged herself back to her room, "Paul, I'm sorry, I just don't feel like it anymore, I'm too tired."

"Why? Steph, it's been like, eight months, come on." He looked over at her, noticing the faint sound of her sniffling, "alright, fine, whatever."

"I haven't slept in like a half a year, okay? I can't remember the last time I actually got to sleep. And I take care of all our kids all day and all night, and you never help, so why should I do anything for you? It's hard to have three babies, and to keep you happy at the same time. But what would you know?" She lied with her back to him.

They lied in silence until the lights lit the room again, then Steph started sniffling again, "I'll get her." Paul got out of bed and silently slipped through the door.

"She fell fast asleep for me," Paul came back into the room, "honey, how'd you fall asleep that fast?" He kissed her cheek, "well, goodnight Steph. I'm sorry."

"How did you get Baylee to fall asleep that fast?" She put her arm across his chest, "she likes her daddy more, it sounds like."

"She just fell asleep. I don't know how I did it, I was holding her, and then she was out when I looked back down," he smiled, "at least one likes me."

"They like you, they just need to spend more time with you." She closed her eyes, "I would like you more if you spent more time with me."

He took that as a blow and sighed, "come with me in the bus, I'll buy and second trailer, and as they get older, we can stick them back there. And we'll see about Shawn coming too."

"You want all six of us out on the road together? That's gonna be interesting." She smiled, "although it will probably be fun."

"How about we put Shawn in his own trailer with the kids? Then, in my big trailer, it's just you and me?"

"That's not right. Shawn could have a choice. He can have his own trailer, and 'if' he wants, it can be his and the kids'."

"Or he won't have a choice because he can see and the races for free." Paul laughed, holding her tighter, "if I let him see the races for free, or hell, give him one of my radios, he'd do anything."

She giggled in his chest, "yeah, you're right, he would." She closed her eyes again and sighed, "goodnight."


	17. Best Friends?

Paul proceeded to take Steph's shirt off for the first time since they had known her was pregnant, "why do you look, like, scared?" He asked, deciding to pull the shirt back down, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think." She mumbled, "it's just that, I don't really remember how this all goes, with you, you know? We haven't in like, forever, and this is kind of a weird feeling." She took her own shirt off, "just do it, but help me out a little."

"All right," he did as best as he could, carefully and slowly, and even after, she still looked extremely uncomfortable.

He kissed on her for awhile after they finished, "okay, Paul, stop it." She pulled the blankets up to her chest, "aren't you tired? You've been up since like, six this morning."

"Not really." He looked at her, concerned, "baby, what's wrong? You don't look very happy."

"I'm not." Hse rolled over, pulling the blanket with her, "I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep."

"Well alright," he leaned over , kissed her cheek, and stayed close to her ear, "goodnight, I love you baby."

She smiled, but didn't reply back. She just closed her eyes, because sometimes, she didn't believe him, even if he slept holding onto her all night. He just always seemed to say he loved her when he was in trouble or something.

The next day, Stephanie opened her eyes to a dark, cloudy sky, with with rain thrown onto the windows from the wind. She glanced over at the alarm clock, reading 11:52 AM, "shit," she got up and started to redress herself, "Paul, why's the baby monitor turned off?" She walked to the triplet's bedroom to find it empty, "Paul?"

"I'm down here with them Steph." Paul yelled, sitting on the couch next to Shawn with the portable crib in front of them, "morning, or afternoon."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She rubbed her eyes, "are they awake?" She slowly went towards the crib, "hi Shawn."

"Good morning Stephanie." He smiled up at her, "Baylee and Buddy are playing around a little, Billy's asleep."

"Aww, Paul," she looked up, but Paul was just staring at his giant television screen, "did he fall asleep for you, or Shawn?"

"Billy fell asleep in Paul's arms," Shawn piped in, "he likes him a lot." He watched as she took Baylee and put her in Paul's arms, "I heard you got her to fall asleep quick the other night?"

"Yeah, I did, it was amazing. I picked her up and the next thing I knew, she was out." Paul smiled down at his daughter.

"So what were you guys doing down here? What time did you get up?" She rested her head on Paul's shoulder, reaching her hand to tickle Baylee's tummy.

"Like seven, or so. I couldn't fall back asleep. I called Shawn, and then the kids started to wake up, he got here around like, nine."

"Wait, you said you called Shawn before, or after the kids woke up?" Steph smiled, "before? I think that's what I heard. Are you two becoming friends?"

Shawn looked up, "he said before." He and Steph looked to Paul, who was sitting there coddling Baylee with his lip bit back.

"I was bored!" Paul exclaimed, "so I called him, the kids started waking up after I got off the phone. Maybe we are becoming friends."

They heard two car doors slam outside, "I wonder who that could be." Steph opened the front door, the entrance way lit up, "lightening now, aren't storms great, hi guys, hurry up and come on in."

"Hey Tony, Maria, what's up? Paul greeted them from the couch, "Shawn, you know who Tony is, say hi."

Shawn once again became nervous, "hi," he mumbled, "is Maria his girlfriend?" He asked Paul, whispering.

"Who is he?" Tony asked, motioning to Shawn, "yeah, this is Maria, my girlfriend." He squeezed her hand, "how are the kids."

"Good, Billy's asleep, we're trying to get Baylee and Buddy to maybe take naps too." Steph pointed to Shawn, "this is our, well, how else do I say it, our nanny, sort of."

"Oh, alright," Tony looked at Paul, smiling, "Steph, you got a guy nanny?" He kept himself from bursting into laughter.

"Stop, just stop it, Paul's already made that joke." Steph cried out, "why can't you guys just be nice?"


	18. A Lot To Learn

"Shawn, I have a proposal for you." Paul stood in the kitchen, putting food into a cardboard box, "Steph and I need you with us."

"What?" Shawn stuttered, "you mean, out with you guys?" His knees about buckled.

Paul handed him a box, "follow me outside." He also grabbed a full box of food and lead Shawn out the front door, "Tony, where's my bus?"

"Richard isn't here yet." Tony went in his own bus parked on Paul's driveway, "he had to get the trailer hooked up."

"Well he'd better be hurry up." Paul out his box down and motioned for Shawn to do the same, "as I was saying, I hear you and your girlfriend are in a disagreement, so let's discuss my proposal."

"You were serious?" Shawn couldn't keep himself from grinning, "you have no idea how awesome that would be!"

"Richard's here." Tony yelled from the window of his trailer, "is Hickenbottom coming too?" He was inside helping Maria clean everything up.

"Most likely I think. We're gonna have to drive my his house to get his stuff, where do you live? This will be like moving into that right there." Paul pointed to his bus, pulling a smaller trailer, "the second one is yours, and the kids as they get older, you know? Unless you want them now so I can sleep." He smiled, "but that's all up to you."

"That's awesome! I live about, like, 20 minutes away. At my ex's house, most of the stuff is hers. I can drive there…"

"Paul, we can't tow that with the bus, it's too big. You have to do it some other way." Richard, the rookie bus driver, came from around the front of the RV, crying out.

"Fuck, fine, that means one more vehicle's coming with us. I'm taking the truck to pull this. The Mustang's staying home for now, until we ditch the trailer, or my bus driver." He mumbled, Shawn the only one hearing it, "we're driving to you house, you and me, and we're gonna get your stuff. We'll just fill the trailer."

"This takes too much energy." Tony came out, "you have too much crap. Why can't Shawn just stay in your bus on the table, or the couch? The couch turns into a bed."

"We have the same amount of crap, I just have all of my stuff plus a new trailer, "he can have his own, I thought I'd be nice." It's only my bus, my car hauler, and this, and the golf cart doesn't even have it's own carrying trailer anymore, it fits in with the racecar. When you have kids, then come talk to me. Okay? Come on Shawn, let's put this food away so we can get going." He and Shawn picked their boxes up and ran across to the open bus in the rain, "we have to finish this up quickly, okay?"

Shawn nodded, "yes sir." He emptied the box, putting everything where he thought they should go, "it's really nice in here." He glanced around.

"Yes it is." Paul reached up and opened a small cabinet above the refrigerator, putting a large bag of rice in it, followed by a bag of flour, "yours is nice too, don't worry." He emptied the rest of his box into the fridge, "I have all my clothes packed up, and I think that's what Steph is doing right now. Finish putting that food away and I'll be right back, I'm just gonna make sure I have everything from the house so we can get to yours."

"Okay." Shawn watched Paul run from the step of the bus to the front porch, he flinched when he heard a clap of thunder, "we have to drive in this?" He asked aloud to himself, then Maria opened the door, "Paul went inside."

"Oh, alright, I know." She had two, 2-liter bottles of Dr. Pepper in one hand, and another bottle of Pepsi in the other, "I was just gonna put these in here, Tony said to." She smiled, "so, you're coming I hear?" She put the sodas in a cabinet under the sink and sat on the couch, "that trailer Paul got you, it's really nice inside."

"Really? That's cool." Shawn nodded towards her, "Paul said that him and I are driving in his truck. Come to think of it, I didn't think he owned a truck." He laughed and just went back to emptying his box in silence.

"You're so quiet. Hanging out with Paul and Tony is gonna ruin you!" She wailed out, "Steph said that you're trying to figure out how you're gonna watch the races too. We came up with the plan that Steph and I can take the kids, and you can watch the races, it's fine with us."

Shawn's lips turned up into a slight grin, "okay. That would be pretty awesome." The door opened and Paul came back in with two more boxes, "is that more food?"

"Yep. And there's even more in the kitchen, waiting to be taken in here." He left the boxes on the counter and went back into the house.

"You know, I kinda feel like he doesn't really want me here." Shawn sighed, "like, I can tell Stephanie needs me, but to Paul, it seems like 's just a burden on him."

"I don't think so, he bought a trailer for you. He wants you there with them I'd say. I think you just need to hang out with him and Tony. He's just gotta warm up to you."

"Hmm." Shawn silently picked up another box and started to empty it. She got up and patted his shoulder, "don't worry, I think you'll fit right in with all of us." She opened the door, "but just one thing, Paul and Tony have one speed, fast, and well, you know why. But when they want something done, or say they want to do something, or go somewhere, be ready. Don't make them wait, whatever you do. Always be ready and I'm sure they're warm up to you faster."

He contemplated what she meant, but picked up the pace at getting everything put away. By the time Paul returned, he was at the bottom of the last box, "alright, almost done huh? I have two more here and then we're stocked up food-wise. I have to get my clothes in here then we'll be ready to go to your place. Tony and Maria are gonna help Steph."

"Do you need help with your clothes?" Shawn reached for the boxes in Paul's arms, "let me finish putting this stuff away and you go pack, by the time I'm done, you should have some stuff for me to bring in here, right?" He thought he'd been a little too bold, but Paul didn't say anything.

"Sweet, yeah, I'll be upstairs in the bedroom, you come up there when you're done." He smiled and closed the door behind him.


End file.
